Beginning and End
by VVSecrets
Summary: What if the Sorceress Ultimecia never did die? The heroes vanquished her, but what if the sorceress Ultimecia they killed wasn’t her at all, but another sorceress that Ultimecia worked through. What if then? Near Death Ultimecia escaped and......
1. Chapter 1 Third Year Anniversary

**Beginning and End**

_What if the Sorceress Ultimecia never did die? The heroes vanquished her, but what if the sorceress Ultimecia they killed wasn't her at all, but another sorceress that Ultimecia worked through. What if then?Near Death Ultimecia escaped and entered through another vessel. A body with a weak soul, and she penetrated through that vessel and gained control. Will the heroes know that among them is a traitor, an enemy. Among them Sorceress Ultimecia is in control. Who is it? Will they ever know? Is it Rinoa who had the sorceress power, Edea perhaps…or the young knight Seifer who was the closest to the evil sorceress. Who is it? Is it Ellone, who knows? It might even be Headmaster Cid._

**Disclaimer: Once again I must inform to you that I do not own FF8.**

**This is my first FF8 fanfic, sorry for any disturbances.**

**Chapter 1: Third Year Anniversary**

It was morning. Seifer knocked down an empty pepsi can that he had just finished in silence. He drowsily examined his room. A table to his right with a few scattered papers that he never finished signing, perhaps passed their due date as well. To his left were just a wall that his bed leaned to and a window above. Seifer squinted uneasily as the sun penetrated through the window.

"Ah! I hate this sunlight! It always goes in my eyes every freaken damn morning!" Seifer complained violently.

Seifer crushed the pepsi can now on the floor and aimed for the trash bin and missed, "Dammit!"

He pounded the white washed walls once, and with his gunblade he pushed the windows and curtains closed.

And then he heard a knock on his door.

Seifer looked that way and groaned, "Go away, I am trying to get some sleep!"

And then Seifer cringed at the high and energetic voice of a female girl.

Selphie hollered out feverishly, "Seifer wake up! Rise and shine! Come on today is the 3rd year anniversary of Sorceress Ultimecia's defeat. You got to wake up and help out for tonight's celebration! Come on!

Seifer muttered a few cuss words under his breath.

"I heard that! Oh Seifer come on already! It is not like being nice for once is going to kill yah or anything!"

Seifer shook his head, "Go away, I am already dead!"

Selphie argued back, "Stop the sarcasm Seifer, you are not dead. Let's go and have coffee and some breakfast. That should wake you up!"

"If chicken-wuss didn't eat everything!"

Sephie sighed, "I give up! I don't care if you come down and help or not. I am out of here."

Seifer heard the happy girl trudged next door to wake up yet another person.

Selphie jumped up and down outside his door almost knocking down Seifer's flower vase that was near the edge of his desk.

"Irvine wake up! Today is the day, come on and help me!"

Seifer's left eye flickered open and close at Selphie's eerie voice. Selphie ran down the hallway yelling out greetings, and then Seifer's flower vase clattered to the floor.

Seifer was calm and still as he stared at the fallen vase and then he jerked the blanket that half covered his body off him and then yelled out in frustration, "Why the heck is there a flower vase in my room in the first place?"

Seifer pulled onto his trousers and whipped on his trench coat and slammed the door as he left his room. Irvine stood outside flirting to a few new students.

"Well, like today is going to be a big bang, and wouldn't one of you lovely ladies want to be my date for tonight's celebration," said Irvine nonchalantly.

Seifer ignored the cowboy and marched down the hall to the cafeteria, and then Irvine sensing Seifer near by winked at the girls, "I will see you ladies later. I need to go and do my thing." The young girls giggled and left to their dormitories.

Irvine waved a friendly gesture as he caught up to Seifer, "So Seifer, what's with the cold face?"

"Go away cowboy!"

Irvine was taken aback, "Look here, just because I wear a hat and some boots doesn't make me a cowboy. What side of the bed did you sleep on?"

Seifer remained silent, as he briskly walked to the cafeteria.

Irvine asked, "What's your rush anyway? Oh I know, you found a girl, but she doesn't like you. And you don't know how to get her huh?"

Irvine nudged Seifer jokingly in the rib and chuckled softly, "So is she cute?"

Seifer reared around and glared at Irvine, "Look cowboy, unlike you I have more in my mind than just girls. So get out of my way!

Irvine was shocked, but he still kept on talking, "Oh, Seifer I have a message for you."

"What now, I thought Selphie was the messenger girl, did you swap genes or something cowboy?"

Irvine frowned, "You have a major problem Seifer, just be more nice for once. That is the only way to get a girl."

"The message!"

"Oh yeah, like Squall wants you to patrol our Garden just in case there might be some young teenagers stupid enough to mess up this celebration."

Seifer commented sadly, there was a hint of anger in his voice, "That's it..."

Irvine confused, "That's weird, I was hoping you would be happy for some action...You must really found a girl, but she dumped you!"

Seifer jeered at Irvine, "Shut it cowboy, and share your love talk to someone who cares! Dammit! More patrol, no more missions! I am just like a dog now! Whether a knight or not!"

Irvine slowly moved away from Seifer who seems to be in a tantrum, "Um, yeah...I am leaving now..."

Irvine left quickly. Seifer tapped his gunblade onto his shoulders rhythmically like a parade drum player as he headed for the cafeteria. He grunted as he heard Selphie's voice ringing loud and clear.

Sephie merrily said, "Okay everyone eat up! And make sure you are ready to help for tonight's special night! I paid extra money so there should be enough hotdogs for everyone!"

Seifer saw a huge line for hotdogs, and cut in front of the hungry Zell.

"Hello chicken-wuss.."

Zell growled, "Hey, I got here first!"

"Oh yeah, says who?"

Zell shook with rage, "You cutter!"

"What! Mad already over some hotdog."

Quistis saw her two students arguing and strode up to them, "What seems to be the problem?"

"HE cut in front of me!" Zell answered in frustration.

"Baby!"

Quistis sighed, "Stop it both of you! I want both of you to go to the end of the line. Since both of you are holding up the line, might as well be at the end of the line! Now go!"

Zell kicked the floor and started punching the air, "Aw man!

"Nice going chicken-wuss..."

Quistis shook her head and sighed again.

**I just couldn't resist, already started on a new fanfic when I haven't even finished my old stories. (shame on me) Just wanted to start the new year with a new story. Do not worry I am determined to finish the rest of my other stories. If you have time go ahead and try to read the other Final Fantasy stories. Thank you and have a very good year.**

**This story is for Mystic Dragon Eyes also known as Kaosu.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tonight's Celebration

**Beginning End**

**Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy series is not mine!**

**Chapter 2 Tonight's Celebration **

In the next eight hours everyone ate and helped Selphie prepare for that night's celebration.

Selphie said, "Hurry, hurry! We need to finish! We only have an hour left and everything has to be perfect! Squad A can you please add more decoration over here! Oh, oh, and Squad B over here, Seifer needs help carrying the chairs!

Seifer looked her way and frowned in anger, "Who said I needed help! I can carry this fuckin chair by myself!

Selphie laughed and skipped up to Seifer who shook from head to toe. She waved her forefinger back and forth teasingly, "Ah ah ah. I am higher rank than you Seifer so you listen to me. You do need help! And that's final!"

Seifer growled and hesitantly set the chairs along the Garden walls.

It was time. The long day of preparations was complete. A band of students in a procession played Seifer's theme song as Seifer came into view. Seifer stomped his way into the dancing hall and waved his gun blade like a maniac, "Stop playing that crap! I hate that song. Whose idea was it to give this song in honor to me!"

Band player #1 hollered out, "We just love you that's all Seifer! Xu and Irvine worked together to make this song for you."

Seifer whacked the thin air with his gunblade and glared darkly at the band player that spoke to him, "Who was the one that dedicated this song to me!"

The band player shook, "Um…um…Xu…and Irvine…"

Seifer heard their names and pounded his head with the back of his hand, "…cowboy…and Xu! Damn them!"

The band stopped playing Seifer's theme song at once as Cid and Edea walked down the aisle hand in hand. Squall and Rinoa trailed behind, Quistis and Zell were behind those two, and finally Selphie and Irvine.

Cid cleared his throat and held a glass cup. Every Garden member went still as they listened politely to Headmaster Cid, "Seeds and future seeds. Today is the day where our greatest enemy was defeated. Sorceress Ultimecia! In honor of the following students who are now perhaps instructors, may you please stand forward so you may be recognized."

Cid smiled and adjusted his glasses as he called out names: "Squall, our gun blade specialist. Rinoa, the Timber rebel movement, Quistis the experienced instructor, Selphie the festival expert, Zell the martial artist, and Irvine the sniper. Please give them your gratitude. A toast to the death of Ultimecia and to the Seeds that saved us!"

Ellone stood next to the Garden doctor as she clapped softly, and she only stopped momentarily to straighten her scarf.

Xu yelled, "Yeah, congratulations you guys!

Fujin robotically said, "CONGRATS!"

Rajin clapped and bellowed, "Ya know, thanks for saving the world and all."

Squall nodded a thank you as he embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head, and Quistis waved confidently to all her students.

Cid cleared his throat again, and the room went quiet again. "Well now, for the remainder of the day please enjoy. After all this night only comes once a year, so please enjoy yourselves. Have a fun night everyone. I wish you all the best!"

And at those last words Cid and Edea strolled over to a corner and began socializing with other instructors from other Gardens.

Seifer shook his head and leaned on the wall patiently for orders from Squall.

Squall said, "I know you don't like these small missions, but this is the best I can give you. You can fight more if you passed that seed exam."

Seifer crossed his arms together and his gunblade tilted down sharp end first: "I don't need any seed exam to tell me what to do with my life!"

Squall sighed and rested his forehead on his hand, "Look, I know that. I know you, but you really need to do something with your life."

Seifer smiled and looked at Squall amusingly, "Oh, what is this? When did you get all soft all of a sudden? You never gave me any advice in life before. If I remembered correctly you were the one that said everyone has to take care of themselves."

Squall nodded, "Yes, I know that, but things changed. I feel different. I know what to do now."

Seifer jerked his eyes away from Squall and eyed Rinoa curiously, "Because of her…is she really worth it. Is she that important to you?"

Squall nodded silently.

Seifer laughed and shook in disbelief, "I can't believe you! You wasted your life for some girl! I thought I knew you Squall. I thought you knew better. You changed and got stronger. I will give you credit for that, but seriously…for her…"

"Seifer, just go do your patrol and get it over with."

"Whatever…you are not the boss of me. I will do my stinking dog training, but you will always be puberty boy in my face!"

"Whatever," said Squall, there was no feeling in his voice.

Seifer gave a grunt as he walked to the front gate of the Garden.

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Innocent One Is Not Innocent

**Chapter 3 The Innocent One Is Not So Innocent**

Seifer stood at the front gate and struck at the imaginary enemy before him.

Seifer sighed, "Oh, this sucks! The same thing every year! Seifer do this, Seifer do that. I hate this! I keep being used!"

Seifer marched like a dead man with his gun blade scratching the cement ground as if it was Death's scythe. He walked and saw the grass abound under his feet. He froze. And a cold voice spoke.

_Poor child. No one understands you. No one cares for you. You are alone in this world. The boy in you is scared, but if you say farewell to your past I will promise you eternal glory. _

Seifer searched for the voice, turning around to see only the Garden in the distance. Seifer looked left, and saw the trees towering above him, and yanked his gun blade and loudly uttered, "Show yourself! Who are you! Stop hiding! I don't have time to play games!"

Seifer felt a soft touch behind his back and he brought his gun blade high up into the air and swung back at the sudden touch, but as he swung the blade he turned around to see a young girl.

"Seifer!" Ellone said alarmed.

Seifer stopped his attack and brought down his gun blade feebly and said in awe, "Ellone, what are you doing out here! There are monsters everywhere, and if I wasn't here you would probably be dead!"

Ellone smiled softly and nodded, "I know, I was afraid you were out causing mischief again."

Seifer stood up straight and put on a stout face, "Ellone, I am not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

Ellone covered her lips and muffled her laughter, "I know, but some part of me still wants to be that big sis of yours."

Seifer eyes grew solemn. He held his gun blade tight as if it was a very sacred item, and said, "Ellone, this maybe out of subject, but did you hear a voice earlier?"

Ellone thought for a moment and answered, "Oh no, not really. I only heard my own voice and yours. Why, is something wrong?"

Seifer's voice went down a pitch, "Ellone, you are not..."

"I am not what, Seifer?"

Seifer's eyes widened in shock as a huge T-rex came into view. The striped creature of monstrous size snarled and gave a loud cry of hunger. He pulled Ellone to one side.

"Stay behind me," Seifer warned.

Ellone lips quivered, "Do you want me to get help?"

"No, if you move the T-rex will run after you."

Ellone nodded wordlessly, and crouched down with her hands hovering over her ears.

"Don't die Seifer."

Seifer smirked, "This is child's play."

The T-rex growled and gnashed its teeth together threateningly, and lunged for a critical attack for Seifer's chest. Seifer thwarted the attack with his gunblade. The T-rex gnawed and gnawed at the gun blade, hoping to break the dingy weapon in half. The T-rex saw Ellone curled into a ball and decided to attack the weaker prey first. It gnashed its teeth together, took hold of the gunblade and flung Seifer's gun blade out of reach, and stomped vociferously to Ellone.

Ellone eyes widened, "Seifer! Help me!"

Seifer saw his gun blade fall to the earth head first with a clang. And cussed, "Dammit!"

"Seifer!"

Seifer heard her plea for help, and ran with all his might to her side. He cast a low level fire and the T-rex screamed in agony at the heat, and in its fury it crushed a few trees down. Seifer helped Ellone up and they both began to run to his gun blade. She fell. Seifer stopped and tried to bring her back up. She shook her head.

"Seifer! I can't move. It hurts to move," Ellone said between gasps of air.

Seifer checked her legs and saw whip marks red and clear from the T-rex. Seifer gritted his teeth and squatted down.

"Get on!" Seifer shouted.

Ellone nodded thankfully, stooped over onto his back, and held onto his neck as Seifer ran to his gun blade. And then everything became so unclear. Time seemed to have slowed down.

**Seifer's Point of View **

I saw my gun blade shine in the sunlight, waiting for its master. Waiting for me. I ran to it, and as I lifted my hand to take hold of my weapon the T-rex whipped my stomach and I was flung back at least five feet away from my gun blade. That's when time seemed to have moved forward slowly, maybe even stopped. I did not know. Everything happened so quickly, yet so slowly. I heard Ellone scream my name as her grip on me was released. She fell back three feet away from me. Dirt rose at the impact of her fall. Her white skirt strained with grass, and her eyes wet with tears. The T-rex was ready for a second assault. Its tail flicked back and forth, its eyes greedy for food. Then I heard a voice, a very familiar voice. It was warm and friendly, but filled with bitterness and vehemence.

_Oh poor boy. You can't even defend a girl and you want to be the sorceress knight. Go get your gun blade. Pick it up before your friend dies forever. Get it…before I die. _

I breathed out and searched for the voice. And my eyes caught Ellone's haggard form, and to my surprise she wasn't crying anymore. She stood still and smiled. That smile I knew so well. I trembled as one would tremble when the enemy is at hand. My entire world felt as if it was flipped back down as I saw Sorceress Ultimecia imprinted on Ellone's face. I heard Ellone speak, a voice that was hers, but at the same time not of her own, "_For what reason do you have that weapon…young knight?" _


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorceress and Her Knight

**Beginning and End **

**Disclaimer: You must understand something. I don't own FF8.****  
**

**Chapter 4 The Sorceress and Her Knight**

**Seifer's View Ends**

Seifer filled with renewed strength he staggered to a stand. He looked at Ellone one last time and fixed his eyes on the damp earth. A few seconds passed or were they minutes. And then laughter. Seifer shook and shook, his shirt rose and fell in rhythm with his sudden outburst. He let out a deep and loud laugh found only in the pit of his guts. The sound echoed and echoed bouncing off the mountain walls, slithering inside the placid fortress of trees. It echoed. Seifer whipped his overcoat to one side and solemnly looked at the gunblade from a distance and a moment later he answered, "To protect the Sorceress."

His eyes lighted up with supreme joy, pride, and determination. Time was back to normal. It seemed to tick back to life moving faster than before. The leaves fell, the wind howled and the grass rustled underneath Seifer's restless feet. He ran to his gunblade, pulled it out in one quick and dexterous move and immediately jammed the gun blade into the T-rex. He slashed left and right and left and right again, clawed the T-rex, sliced deep into the meat and took away its stripes. Seifer slashed up and down, diagonally, and horizontally. He slashed to save himself, he slashed for victory, and he slashed to save the sorceress. In the T-rex weak statement Seifer diffused the rest of its body in one severe attack.

He felt the power surge through him, the feeling he yearned for and almost forgotten after so many years. He held the gunblade and echoed darkly, "Deathblow!" The T-rex roared angrily as it was obliterated. It fell on its side and gradually dissolved into thin air. Seifer heaved and puffed for air, he slammed the gunblade down the earth and leaned on it for support. Ellone glided to his side. Her hand placed comfortably on his chin. She lifted his chin and gazed into his eyes as her voice slipped in an insouciant voice, but oddly dark, "You have done well my knight."

Seifer gave a forced effort to stand and grimaced slightly as he spoke, "Ellone you really are…"

She silenced him. And smiled, "I have little time left in this world. Yes, I am Ultimecia, the Sorceress everyone fears. This maybe the last time we speak to each other unheard. This body I am in is fragile and useless, but the mind and will is strong and demanding. I need to find another vessel to possess. A body that can be easily influenced under my command. I need one to temporarily stay inside that would give me less of a trouble. This girl I am using is absolutely too good of heart that it's sickening to stay in. I can't keep my charade any longer in her, so within four days I want you to find me another body."

Seifer beyond tired nodded and said, "Will Rinoa be a good choice, after all she has powers of a sorceress, or do you want to gain control over Edea again? I could arrange that."

Ultimecia shook her head, "No, Rinoa has too many watching over her; if I make a mistake they may suspect that I am still alive. Edea is out of the question she will recognize my presence at once and then the secret to my existence will be revealed. I need a heart of a weak will or would willingly accept me.

Seifer asked, "Can't we just kill someone and then you can use that empty vessel?"

Ultimecia shook her head again, "That can never be done! I need a body that can function properly. In other words, still breathing. You don't understand do you Seifer? I need a strong body that would be easily influenced and a will that could be tweaked."

Ultimecia stopped speaking as fireworks suddenly lit up the night sky.

"The celebration is almost over. That means my shift ends," Seifer stated in silence.

Ultimecia hissed, "Find me someone soon! Until then my knight if you need me I will be in this chaotic innocent body!"

Seifer gave a smirk, crossed his gun blade over his chest and bowed, "It shall be done."


	5. Chapter 5 A Group of Visitors

**Beginning and End****  
**

**Ch 5. A Group of Visitors**

Seifer returned to his room, and a small smile tugged at the end of his lips as his thoughts swarmed about in his mind.

_So, Ultimecia is alive after all. And I must find her another body to settle her spirit. Who should it be? All the people I suggested to her she dismissed them with resentment. Headmaster Cid could be used. He doesn't have anything better to do, his goal already achieved and he retired as a headmaster already. He has nothing better to do, so he is pretty much ready to die with no regrets. Cid may actually be bored to death right now with nothing to reach for. That gives Ultimecia a good chance to control his heart and mind, but then again Sorceress Ultimecia may like someone more young and more capable to carry out her schemes. Wait Squall…that's right, Squall. That idiot was the one that led the gang to go defeat Sorceress Ultimecia. There is nothing better, but for Ultimecia to gain control over him. For many reasons: Squall is presently headmaster of Balamb Garden, he has a weak and pathetic heart, and so he could be easily influenced. Ultimecia would probably want her hands on him anyway. Do the worst things possible, defame him and use him to betray his own friends. What better way to get your revenge and power? There's no other way! Squall is the best choice._

Seifer froze at that thought. _Squall is a nice choice, but Rinoa is in the way. She will find out for sure. Squall and Rinoa are very close now, so any sudden change in character she will know for sure. Dammit! Back to square one!_

Tired of thinking, Seifer closed his eyes, only to find morning creep through his windows. Seifer received seven hours of sleep, but when he woke up he felt as if he only closed his eyes and then opened them a second later. He took a quick whiff at his trench coat, and took it off immediately. The sweat and blood of yesterday's battle still lingered on his clothes, so he changed. As soon as he finished he walked out of his dorm and saw Rajin and Fujin there. His friends.

Rajin waved warmly, "Hey Seifer. You sleep well?"

Fujin robotically nodded. Seifer already in his angry mode, "I ask questions! Why are you guys here? I told you I needed some time out from you guys for a while. I want to be alone."

Fujin said monotonously, but loudly, "NEGATIVE"

Rajin agreed, "Seifer, we are here, because you need us. You say you want a time out, but ya know…do ya really need a time out with people who are part of the Garden?"

Seifer shook his head, "Hey, at least they don't follow me everywhere and bug me. I actually get to eat for free. Being with you guys is fish everyday."

Fujin and Rajin stared at each other and nodded at the same time.

Rajin said, "We know, but we want you back as soon as possible. What happened to the Seifer that didn't let anything get in his way?"

Fujin beat her right side firmly, "AGREED"

Seifer hissed, "Stop it already! I can't get better fast if you are pushing me like that. Get out of here! If I see you guys one more time I am going to put you on my list. Now get going."

Rajin backed away, "That's harsh."

Fujin kicked Rajin towards the exit.

Rajin roared in pain as he said in that pain, "Okay Fujin, I get it. You don't have to get all angry on me too."

Seifer didn't even watch them go.

The intercom beeped and Xu's voice came through, "Everyone stop what you are doing and listen carefully. We are having a few visitors coming in to check things out about the Garden. They will be here for about three days. Hopefully not more than that, so make them feel like they are at home. If they ask you any questions, answer them honestly. Don't hide anything. They might say some weird stuff about religion, but don't mind that. Continue to do what you do like nothing happened, but show them some respect. If you didn't hear what I just said don't worry about it, because teachers around you will be reminding you. Thank you. You may resume what you are doing."

Seifer confused about the news over the intercom. There will be visitors. What kind of visitors? Seifer shrugged. _It has nothing to do with me. _He walked to the cafeteria and received his typical hotdog. He was going to eat it outside when a girl in blue and green called him, "Seifer, over here. There's an extra chair here." He hesitated at the waving figure, but he sat down next to her anyway. He took a bite of his hotdog.

Ellone watched him eat with gentle eyes.

Seifer uneasy at her not blinking eyes, so he set the hotdog down and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ellone smiled, shook her head, and she leaned back to tighten the loose shawl around her, "Oh, nothing really. I am very happy to see you again."

Seifer left eyebrow lifted, "What do you mean? It's not like I am going anywhere."

Ellone laughed softly, "You are funny Seifer. I know you are not going anywhere. I am very grateful that I know you, and that I was able to take care of you at the orphanage."

"I am not there anymore, and I am definitely not a little boy anymore either, so stop trying to take care of me when you can't take care of yourself," Seifer said straight out.

"Truthful and straightforward as always Seifer," Ellone confirmed. "I wanted to tell you that I am thankful. Thank you for saving my life yesterday."

Seifer finished his hotdog and said in a bored tone, "Don't mention it."

Ellone curled her hair behind her ear, "You sound bored. Do you want to go somewhere? Or is my company not wanted?"

Seifer leaned his weight back and brought the chair back with two legs of the chair implanted on the ground and the other two floating in the air, "I don't want to be here, but if I walk out I won't know where to go, and I always want to be alone."

Ellone nodded, "I see, so I am bothering you then. I am sorry. I don't want to waste your time. I just wanted to say thank you." Ellone stood up and walked up to Seifer, and hugged him.

Seifer burned with anger and surprise, "Hey, what are you doing? Get off of me! I don't need that." He stood up and brought her to her feet.

Ellone smiled and said, "No, goodbye hugs Seifer. You used to take my hugs when you were small."

Seifer pounded the invisible marks of Ellone's "love" off his coat, "Like I said I am not small anymore. Can you please get a grip? I don't want to remember the past."

Ellone nodded, "Okay, okay, okay. You are too cool for me now huh? I understand. You are not small anymore. I know that. I just wish you were again, because all my happy moments were when I was small. I guess I wish everything was that great once again, but I can't change time to do that. I can change the future, but I can't change the present. Oh well. It was nice while it lasted. Bye Seifer. I hope to see you more.

Seifer whispered under his breath, "What about never…"

Ellone waved goodbye to him, "You and your attitude problem. See you around."

Seifer checked the time and sighed, "Time to go on my patrol again." He walked out of the cafeteria and patrolled the inside of the Garden. He patrolled alone, but at certain places he will intersect with another patroller patrolling the same area.

A group of people attired in mostly white and black like priests entered through the school doors and were now at the map of the school. They looked at the map once and dispersed, but one. Seifer saw them come in and knew right away they were the visitors. He wasn't exactly curious about them. He didn't care, but the only person in the group that didn't move an inch from the map agitated him. He didn't like it when people were around areas they shouldn't be. Seifer's patrol time is usually when everyone is in class, so anyone out of place is recognizable. Seifer walked towards the map pretending to look beyond the map, but in reality he was taking a good look at the visitor. He stopped on his tracks when he learned that the one standing at the map was a girl. _A girl? I thought they were all guys. _Seifer continued walking at a slower pace so he could continue to examine the visitor at his own pace.

The visitor stared at the map intensely as if trying to remember the map. She had dark brown hair that looked black, but in the light it was brown. Her hair was cut in layers, her eyes a matching color to her hair, she had pink lips, and her height was probably a bit taller than Rinoa. She held a prayer book in one hand, and in the other hand a pen to write with. She was clothed in white and black as well, but since she was a girl her attire was different from the looks of a priest. She wore a black long skirt, a skirt people usually see musicians wear, and a white chemise neatly buttoned and ironed. She had a silver cross strung on her necklace and she had white silky gloves on. She touched the map and traced her steps to a room in the second floor. The room Quistis teaches. Seifer was a step from her now. She didn't seem to notice his presence. Seifer widened his eyes when he realized that she was much taller than Rinoa. She was perhaps only an inch shorter than him. He was about to leave and continue his patrol when she spoke.

Her voice an airy kind of voice, it was loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to wake up a baby fallen asleep. Without looking at Seifer she queried, "What is your name?"

Seifer looked at her, but she never looked in return. He was not sure whether to answer or not, because this question he couldn't remember when was the last time someone asked him.

Seifer stated, "Seifer, Seifer Almasy."

The visitor clipped her pen on her prayer book gracefully, a grace that most of the young ladies today have forgotten. Her voice came again in a gentle and airy voice, a voice that keeps surprising Seifer. He never heard anything like this before.

"My name is Nadia Kalm."

Seifer thought to himself for a moment _why is her voice so calm and airy? It's like she is the air around her._

It was Seifer's turn to ask questions, "Why are you asking for my name and telling me your name?"

A cold breeze found its way in and swayed her black skirt, and with that breeze blowing between her legs she answered with a question, "Isn't that how people greet and learn to know each other?"

Seifer furrowed his eyebrows together, but stopped himself. He didn't understand why, but it was probably the atmosphere she set between them that prevented him from feeling angry, "That's true, but I don't want to know who you are or where you came from."

She finally faced him, her eyes friendly and comforting, anyone staring too long may be lost inside them, "But you must have wanted to know me or at least know why I am here if you gave me your name."

Seifer confused at her logic, "That doesn't make sense."

She cleared things out for him without making him feel like an idiot. She explained to him in a way that Quistis can never do. She explained it and made him feel like an equal, not a student asking a teacher, but a person asking a person. She didn't make it look like she knew more than him. Her voice changed everything. It's always the voice that did the most work. An answer to a friend's dead dad can be found in the tone of voice. The friend with the dead dad could tell whether their close friend cares or not by the tone of voice. She had the voice of kindness, not the kindness grown ups used to talk to children, but as an equal, "When you meet a stranger? Once you give that person your name that means you are trading something very important. You are trading your life and secret to that person. Your identity is most important. Even a fake name carries an identity. You must have known somewhere in your mind that once you told me your name, you wanted to know me. You were willing to accept any danger. You knew that. Somewhere inside you knew that."

Seifer listened and realized that she was right. He never thought of it like that before, but it's true. To give your name means giving a part of yourself to another person.

Seifer couldn't, but help ask the following question, "Why are you here? I heard that visitors were coming over the intercom, but usually they come here to be part of the Garden or talk to the headmaster, but you and the group you are with are not doing anything like that."

She switched her prayer book to her other hand and said, "You ask a lot of questions?"

Seifer was taken aback at her sudden harshness, but recovered himself when she continued, "I found the right person to talk to. I'm lucky then to find a person like you coming right towards me. I didn't have to find you at all Seifer. You came to me. Have you ever had that before? When you don't need something it comes to you, but when you do need it. It isn't there."

Seifer nodded, "Sure, lots of times."

"The group I was in separated. We went to different rooms. One of them is probably talking to the headmaster right now, while the rest are in other rooms asking questions and spreading the good news," she said in that airy voice.

Seifer knew time was passing, and that he must finish patrolling, but he didn't want to go anywhere right now. He felt safe standing right there. A safeness that felt boundless. There was no limit to this feeling. It keeps getting better, there were no words to describe it, but he felt it. He didn't know why, and he noticed a lot of soft drafts came in.

She began walking away from the map and to the elevator. Seifer followed. She continued to talk softly, her tongue and teeth voicing out each word correctly with the write emphasis and stress in the right areas.

Seifer questioned, "What do you mean by spreading the good news?"

She pointed to the prayer book, "I forgot that you don't know. What I mean about spreading the good news is this. We came here to spread the works of God. God is without substance. He is something that cannot be touched. God is beyond the human definition. No words can describe him. It's hard to believe in God or spread his news, because we are rejected everywhere. I don't want to force anyone to convert to our religion, but I want people to know about it at least. There is more in this world than gaining power and fighting monsters. There is more good to this world than meets the eyes. I believe that. So I am here to instruct with everything I have. Of course I am not staying long though. Some people get mad at the word "God." Why exactly? True, God is something hard to believe, something that no one wants to hear often, but I believe in God. I trust God to show me the path everyday. And when people shove me aside telling me bad things about God. It hurts me. I am human also. I believe in something. I trust something. God is precious to me, just like everyone else who has something precious to them. And if anyone makes fun of my God or defames God I feel sad, hurt inside. Anyone who holds something dear knows the feeling, yet there are those who hurt. Something you place everything onto, and people treat it like trash. Respect is something the world lacks today."

Seifer listened to every word she said and was inspired to help Ultimecia more than ever. _Yeah, it does hurt when people treat you like a dog. My dream of being the sorceress knight shattered by people who used to be my friends, excluding Zell and Selphie. I don't know them that much. _

The elevator to the second floor opened and before Seifer even realized it they were already at Quistis door and the end of his patrol. He was surprised that she in a way helped him patrol the school.

"I have kept you too long with me. I hope I did not take much of your time. I needed someone to exchange words with so I know what this Garden is like. Now I know. This place means a lot to everyone here. Even to you. That's why you were walking around weren't you? You were on patrol I believe," she said.

Seifer replied, "I was on patrol, because that's my job. Doesn't mean I like the school or anything. I did it, because I had to."

"Oh, then I have mistaken," she tucked her two hands together and placed them in the center of her skirt and bowed down in an apology, "I must be more careful in what I observe and not jump into conclusions. A mistake I jump to too often." She tilted her head to one side and smiled, "Goodbye Seifer Almasy."

**I had a hard time trying to make up a name for my new character. Was this chapter a slight boring? Nothing really exciting, but I need to introduce and describe so I don't have to do it later. Thank you everyone for waiting and then reading my work. You all are important to me.**


End file.
